En los brazos de un ángel
by Clau Ardley
Summary: ¿Quién puede sanar un corazón roto? Tal vez, sólo un ángel.


Song fic. Canción "Angel (In the arms of an angel)" (En los brazos de un ángel) Sarah McLachlan.

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una fría y oscura habitación de un hotel en Nueva York, Candy yacía de pie frente a la ventana contemplando como los copos de nieve caían lentamente en aquella helada noche de invierno. Sin poder controlarse, ahogados y lastimeros sollozos salían de su garganta mientras tibias lágrimas llenas de dolor caían sobre su rostro. Se abrazó a sí misma no tan solo para infundirse algo de calor sino también para darse un poco del apoyo que en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente y que era imposible de hallar al encontrarse en una ciudad donde no conocía a nadie. Su único acompañante era la "cajita de la felicidad" que le había dado Stear antes de partir, pero poco le sirvió de consuelo.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue que cambio todo en un instante? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Apenas por la mañana decía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo por estar al lado del hombre que amaba y, en ese momento, en medio de la noche de ese mismo día, se había transformado en el ser más desdichado del planeta y, literalmente, sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos con cada gemido.

Limpio sus lágrimas y terminó de preparar su equipaje. Nada más tenía que hacer en aquella urbe en la que pensó estaría más tiempo que un solo día y más que nunca deseo estar en su pequeño apartamento al lado de sus amigos.

\- ¿Cómo pudo Terry preguntarme si me iba ya?- se cuestionó molesta- Era más que obvio que sí, yo ya no tengo más que hacer en ese lugar. Todo ha terminado, él se quedara al lado de Susana y yo...

Apretó con fuerza el pedazo de tela que tenía en sus manos. Era el vestido que cuidadosamente ella, Annie y Patty habían escogido para la esperada ocasión, la noche en que el chico de sus sueños triunfaría en los escenarios y ella sería la novia más orgullosa. Con pesar, cubrió su cara con él mientras volvía a llorar con fuerza.

\- ¡Dios ayúdame!- rogó.

Exhausta por todas las emociones vividas se recostó en la cama y, acomodándose de lado, se hizo un ovillo. El tren partía hasta la media noche y un poco de descanso no le sentaría nada mal. Además le dolía la cabeza y sus piernas poco le sostenían ya. Busco dormir un poco pero los pensamientos que se agolpaban inmisericordes en su cabeza y el dialogo interno que no cesaba le impedían el reposo que tanto anhelaba.

\- ¡Terry!- decía con pesar su nombre –Separarnos así, tan pronto… Tanto esperé este día y ahora deseo que nunca hubiera llegado.

El dejo de enojo que brilló en sus tristes ojos la incitó a golpear el colchón mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó un resentido monologo en voz alta.

\- **Pasas todo tu tiempo esperando esa segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad que haga que todo esté bien.** ¡Oh, pobre y tonta Candy! **siempre hay una razón para no sentirte completamente bien – **rió con amargura** – Y es difícil al final del día, **ser a la que nada le sale bien.

Con brusquedad limpió su rostro y nuevamente imploró la ayuda divina que parecía no tomarle en cuenta en ese momento.

\- Por favor Señor, **necesito una distracción**. Algo que me haga olvidar por un instante todo este dolor que siento dentro de mí. No sé si pueda soportar un minuto más.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente su llanto fue cesando. Aunque no estaba del todo dormida, percibió cierta paz en el cómodo letargo que comenzaba a llegar a su cuerpo. Suspiro agradecida al sentir que su suplica había sido por fin escuchada.

Varias memorias vinieron a su mente en ese instante de tranquilidad. Se vio a sí misma como una pequeña niña que jugaba alegre sobre la nieve al lado de Annie, luego, en el jardín de rosas de Lakewood caminando junto a su querido Anthony. Su inolvidable "Príncipe de la Colina" y también visualizó a Albert y el día que lo conoció. Momentos felices, momentos de paz.

\- **¡Oh, hermosa liberación! Los recuerdos se filtran por mis venas-**se dijo, con cierto alivio- Hermosas memorias que me quitan el pesado yugo de pena que cargo en este momento. Dios,** déjame estar vacía y sin peso y quizá pueda encontrar algo de paz esta noche**.

Sorpresivamente comenzó a tener una extraña vivencia, pues de pronto, sintió como si cuerpo entero estuviera flotando. No pudo discernir si la sensación de ligereza que estaba experimentando era real o si acaso estaba soñando, pero era tan reconfortante que deseó no dejarla de sentir jamás. Al cabo de un instante, tuvo la impresión que alguien se acostaba a sus espaldas y la abrazaba desde atrás con delicadeza. Sintió una mejilla rozar la suya y la pausada respiración de alguien más. Cuando sintió un par de manos asiéndola por la cintura y, luego, ese ser que la abrazaba la elevo por los aire se exaltó y sintió miedo.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó, con los ojos cerrados.

\- _No llores más, pecosa. No llores más, pecosa_\- escuchó en un murmullo lejano.

Cuando oyó esas palabras, se atrevió a abrirlos y su sorpresa fue grande al ver debajo de ella un sin número paisajes pasando con rapidez. Su cuerpo ya no estaba en la cama, sino en algún lugar del vasto mundo. No podía ver la cara del ser que la llevaba en brazos. Sólo podía ver unas grandes alas reflejadas por la luz de la luna del cristalino lago por donde pasaban.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó, asustada.

\- **En los brazos de un ángel. Vuela lejos de aquí. De ese oscuro y frio cuarto de hotel y el infinito **de dolor **que sientes.**

\- ¿Anthony? ¿Anthony eres tú? ¡Déjame ver tu rostro, Anthony! ¡sé que eres tú! Reconozco tu voz.

\- Pequeña, lo siento, **te sacaron de los resto de tu ensoñación silenciosa**, te han roto el corazón pero ahora **estás en los brazos de un ángel**. **Ojalá que encuentres consuelo aquí.- **El ser alado se elevó un poco más cerca de la luna y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente arriba le dijo: -Recuerda: _Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_… Ahora… vuelve- Y la soltó.

\- ¡No! ¡no me dejes sola! ¡Príncipe de la colina, Anthony, no!- se oyó decir a sí misma en medio de la oscuridad.

La sensación de caer al abismo hizo que se incorporara exaltada. Alguien golpeaba a la puerta con fuerza y repetidas veces. Cuando se levantó de la cama sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que le hizo apretar los dientes. Con un poco de trabajo, abrió y se topó con una doncella, empleada del hotel, que le avisaba que si no quería perder el tren de media noche tenía que salir en ese momento.

El camino a la estación fue una tortura. Hacia tanto frio que le costaba respirar y el dolor de cabeza no disminuía ni un ápice. Para su fortuna, llegó a tiempo para alcanzar un lugar para sentarse en el abarrotado vagón de segunda clase del tren rumbo a Chicago.

A pesar de que no se podía ver nada desde la ventana debido a la intensa oscuridad del camino ella tenía sus ojos fijos mirando hacia afuera. Su mente, nuevamente era un cúmulo de pensamientos incesantes de lo ocurrido esa noche y, a razón de ellos, gruesas lágrimas reaparecieron y caían de manera copiosa por su pálido rostro.

\- ¿Por qué fui a Broadway? ¿Por qué?- se cuestionó, al rememorar el momento exacto de la separación con Terry.

A causa de la fuerte cefalea, todos los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos parecían irritables e intensos: el ruido de las bielas haciendo girar las ruedas que se deslizaban en el acero, carcajadas de hombres alcoholizados, murmullos, gritos de júbilo por un juego de póker ganado.

\- Tengo calor- se dijo, y de manera instintiva se llevó la mano a la frente. Al sentir que su calor corporal era más elevado de lo normal supo que tenía fiebre. Un poco mareada, se recargó en el vilo de la ventana para descansar un rato mientras el llanto de un pequeño crio se empezaba a escuchar cada vez con más fuerza.

\- ¡Haga callar a ese niño!- oyó gritar a un hombre con voz aguardentosa.

Al levantar la vista, contempló a una joven pareja que con mortificación trataba de arrullar a su bebe. Para su desgracia, ambos estaban de pie apretujados entre la gente tratando de guardar el equilibrio del constante movimiento del tren. Sin pensarlo, Candy se levantó con presteza y ofreció su lugar a los necesitados.

El matrimonio se deshizo en sinceros agradecimientos por su generosísimo gesto y, tras dar unos pasos para alejarse de ellos, se volvió para admirarlos nuevamente: a leguas se notaba su pobreza económica, pero también, a simple vista se veía el inmenso amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Con pesar proyecto en ellos lo que había sido su sueño, ahora fallido, con Terry y ella de protagonistas. Desde que se reencontraron en Chicago, cada día que había imaginado su vida al lado de su adorado rebelde, amándose con vehemencia y criando a un pequeño niño fruto de su mutuo amor. Toda ilusión de que aquello se realizara se había ido a la basura.

Caminó entre la gente, sintiéndose inestable y enferma. Trastabilló un par de veces y, a pesar de su condición, a cambio de ayuda recibió agravios: ¡¿Acaso estás borracha?! ¡No toques mis cosas!, le dijeron con enojo.

\- ¿Acaso siempre seré víctima de las groserías de otros?- se reprochó con molestia a sí misma. Apenas hacia unos instantes había hecho un bien y en su lugar la vida le compensaba con agresiones - **_Tan cansada de la línea recta y a donde sea que volteas hay buitres y ladrones a tus espaldas._** Pero ese es su problema, yo seguiré haciendo el bien tal como me lo enseñaron mis madres.

Vio al final del lugar una puerta y, con la esperanza de toparse con otro coche menos congestionado, la abrió prontamente. Se sintió aliviada cuando se encontró en el corto y solitario pasillo que conectaba a un vagón de otro. Respiro profundo y aflojó un poco su bufanda. El calor corporal que sentía a cada instante era más intenso, más sofocante y doloroso. Los huesos le dolían y la piel le ardía. Buscando alivio abrió la puerta de salida y, al hacerlo, una ráfaga de aire helado pegó de lleno en su cara, el gélido impactó provocó que se despabilara por un momento y que a su mente volviera el dolor de la triste separación:

\- **_La tormenta sigue girando_**… Terry- lo llamó, al imaginar su rostro entre la densa tormenta de nieve.

Uno a uno, los momentos felices con Terry pasaron por su mente. En ese segundo se volvió la espectadora de su corta vida con él ¿Cómo poder olvidar? ¿Cómo dejar todo atrás si en sus anhelados sueños no había más que la expectativa de una vida juntos? ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahí en adelante con todo el sentimiento que albergaba dentro de sí?

_"Si vivo, te volveré a ver sin duda algún día",_ esa había sido la promesa.

\- ¡Oh,Terry**_! Sigue construyendo mentiras que compensen todas tus carencias_**\- exclamó con un poco de sorna, al rememorar el momento en que descubrió toda la verdad acerca de Susana.

Se colgó de las manijas del carro y miró pasar a toda velocidad las traviesas de las vías del tren. Dejar de vivir era una opción muy tentadora en ese momento de gran desconsuelo.

\- **_No hace ninguna diferencia _**estar viva o muerta si tendré que llevar este terrible pesar en mi corazón… **_Escapa esta última vez_**…- susurró, echando su cuerpo un poco más hacia adelante, colgándose de las manijas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo el aliento mientras los copos de nieve pegaban con fuerza en su rostro afiebrado. ¡**Es fácil creer en esta dulce locura**!- repuso, echándose para atrás. - No, no puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera pensarlo, yo no soy así, yo… yo…- volvió a llorar - **_¡Oh gloriosa tristeza que me pone de rodillas!_** – murmuró, cuando se sintió desfallecer y lentamente se dejó caer. -¡Terry! ¡No te volveré a ver más!- gritó con infinita tristeza al vacío, empapada en llanto y, perdiendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, perdió la conciencia.

\- Escucho una caja de música- dijo, en su desfallecimiento -Es la caja de Stear … ¡Stear, si esta música está destinada para devolver el ánimo, tu invento es un fracaso! - ¿Por qué te ries? ... ¡¿Qué?! Tú… tú no eres Stear… ¡Antony! ¿Anthony, eres tú? … ¡No! ¡esas rosas rojas no son las de Anthony! ¡Esas son las rosas de Terry! ¡No, Terry! ¡no te vayas! ¡no me dejes!- gritó desesperada, en su sueño.

Sollozó.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!- escuchó, tras un leve movimiento de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Annie a su lado con el rostro desencajado. Tras escuchar lo que pasó después de que perdiera la conciencia en el tren, tuvo que enfrentarse a la dolorosa noticia de que Stear se había marchado de voluntario a la guerra en Europa. Otra mala primicia para su deprimente estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar tuvo que mostrar fortaleza para sacar a flote un poco de su característico positivismo (el cual en ese momento estaba por demás nulo) y les infundió aliento a sus amigos, ocultando el triste episodio de su separación.

Para rematar su infortunio, la tía abuela, a pesar de saber que estaba convaleciente, la echó sin ni una consideración de la mansión Ardley culpándola de varios sucesos que en ese momento no carburaba debido a la fiebre que todavía tenía y, con esto, liquidó el poco entusiasmo que pudiera quedar en ella.

\- Quiero irme a casa- les dijo a todos sus amigos, que la miraban apenados.

De camino al apartamento, debido a su endeble estado, no pudo evitar dormitarse un rato. Las imágenes que vinieron a su mente éstas vez fueron alentadoras: el ángel, el mismo ángel que le brindo consuelo acudía nuevamente en su ayuda. Con delicadeza, la levantó en vilo y se alzó con ella por los aires.

-** En los brazos de un ángel. Vuela lejos de aquí. De ese oscuro y frio cuarto de hotel y el infinito **de dolor **que sientes.**

Él le acarició con infinita ternura las mejillas, no podía más, era demasiado para ella tanto rechazo, tanto dolor.

\- **Te sacaron de los resto de tu ensoñación silenciosa**\- le dijo, te han roto el corazón pero ahora **estás en los brazos de un ángel**. **Ojalá que encuentres consuelo aquí- **y le sonrió, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Después de un rato, cuando él aflojó su abrazo, Candy supo que estaba a punto de desaparecer nuevamente.

\- ¿Dime quién eres? ¿Cómo te podré encontrar?- le preguntó, ansiosa.

\- Pronto sabrás…. Ahora, vuelve.

Ella suspiró y despertó justo cuando estaban llegando a casa. Con dificultad, subió las escaleras por la debilidad que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Sacó fuerzas de su interior, pero al llegar a la puerta se desplomó, pero esta vez sintió que caía en un dulce estado de absoluta seguridad al ser sostenida por unos fuertes brazos.

\- Es mi ángel, nuevamente que me vino a rescatar- pensó- Esta vez lo siento más cerca, más vivo, estoy segura que si abro los ojos lo veré.

Aspiro el suave aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de la persona que la sostenía. Abrió los ojos y se topó con el pecho firme y cálido de Albert. Siempre había sido así, él era quien la rescataba no sólo de morir ahogada en una cascada sino también de morir de tristeza por la pérdida de un ser querido. Él siempre fue ese remanso de paz, alegría y seguridad que necesitaba justo en el momento exacto. Sí, él era su ángel. Su hermoso ángel.

\- **Estás** **en los brazos de un ángel, ojalá encuentres consuelo aquí- **Se dijo y, aunque con tristeza, esbozó una sonrisa y se acurruco a él.


End file.
